nuclear_thronefandomcom-20200223-history
Y.V's Mansion
Y.V's Mansion is the first secret area implemented in the game. Y.V's Mansion always has a Golden Weapon Chest, which only appears in this level, and is guaranteed to contain a Golden Weapon. This area is treated as 3-2. Beating it teleports you straight to 3-3, which means you skip 3-2 and the game's difficulty remains the same. How to enter Y.V's Mansion Y.V.'s mansion is accessed through the car with a golden outline found in level 3-1 of the Scrapyard. In order to start the car you must first repair it. Repairing the car is done by hitting it once with a Screwdriver, Golden Screwdriver or Energy Screwdriver. Be careful not to destroy the car, as i will explode as any other car, if damaged too much. This only works in single player. Once the car is fixed, the signal to press 'E' will appear. Do so and a portal will spawn, teleporting you to Y.V.'s Mansion. This also kills almost all enemies currently in the level, granting you their rads and pickups if you are in range. The fixed Golden Car's radio will play music if you don't enter it immediately. Enemies MoleFishGif.gif|Mole Fish|link=Mole Fish MoleSargeGif.gif|Mole Sarge|link=Mole Sarge FireBallerGif.gif|Fireballer|link=Fireballer SuperFireBallerGif.gif|Super Fireballer|link=Super Fireballer JockGif.gif|Jock|link=Jock Music Lyrics -Y.V.: It's the Dead body lootin', mutant shootin', Venus youthin', Rootin' tootin', Luger totin', Ruger loadin', Bullet throwin', way too long grenade holdin', Triangle, I might mangle your weapon to rap Flash color coded clips and an RPG hat Baby baby blue ammo, turn red when it clap Shoot your face in the fat, give your cadaver a slap Where the level boss at? I wanna click-click-clack kapow clickclickclickclack that -Y.V.: See 'em, shoot 'em, skin 'em, wear 'em, mount 'em on the wall If they're completely armor-plated, I'ma shoot 'em in the Baaaalllin', like a black hole, a vulture flock You violently challenge, your thangs don't cock Your things get shot, your party stops When I roll up Teen Wolfin' on the ambulance top This ain't no game, ain't never been no show And I'll gladly gun down the oldest lady you know Chorus (Repeats 2x) -Y.V.: I don't need no friends, I don't need no phone Just a bag of severed head and my Nuclear Throne -Fish (or Steroids): Me no believe in trends, me no believe in genome All me be believe in is the Nuclear Throne -Y.V.: I don't need no bread, I don't need no home Just everybody dead and my Nuclear Throne -Fish (or Steroids): Me kill you out of nowhere, me kill you all alone Me kill you in the face for my Nuclear Throne -Fish (or Steroids): Trouble don't wanna, you me gon' gun down your mama We be for fun kill a llama, do-donkey zebra piranha Me ride giraffe up on toppa and I'm gonna chahana matata Who want a piece of the guy who got da horse meat off de schwarma? Kun gara! Shoot you in the morning, get your blood on my eggs Shoot you in the hand, head, face, chest, neck, legs At Chrismahannukwanzaa got him hung on a tree (Boo!) Jump out me be gunnin' down your fat family Wanna spell a good time to me, it's M-U-R-D-E-R N-O-N-S-T-O-P, you don't wanna be-hee hee hee Your booty a shooty, better than good nudie movie To me I can get that kooky, hot like the Huxtable Rudy! Chorus (Repeats 2x) Trivia *The enemies and tile-set of this area are based on designs from Vlambeer's previous game Gun Godz, from which Y.V. also originated. *The music that the Golden Car's radio plays after you fix it was made by Joonas Turner. *The SFX and rap for both Gun Godz and the Y.V's Mansion music were both made by Doseone, who also voices Y.V. *This area's enemies will still shoot at you if you play as Y.V. He ordered them to do that just so he can have fun. *If you listen close to the ambient noise in the mansion, you can hear music in the background. This is the same music that plays in the elevators in Gun Godz. * The theme for Y.V's Mansion is "Venus Mansion". Category:Spoiler Category:Areas